


I Want to Say Yes

by Zoom Zoom (PaperLillyWebs)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac is a squish, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Set around season 1 maybe?, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is v v gay okay, Werewolves are still a thing, alternate first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperLillyWebs/pseuds/Zoom%20Zoom
Summary: “He’s usually picked up after John leaves,” she says, leaning her hip against the desk. “Oh dear, it looks like your dad’s inviting him to dinner.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/65/fa/38/65fa385331c5f648286143b78b25b550.jpg) wonderful prompt. A happy Stisaac 'cause I'm gonna write a tough one next.

As Stiles riffles through the contents of one of his dad’s filing cabinets, which he most certainly should not be doing, he reminds himself that he could actually go to jail if he keeps doing this. He tries to reason that it is a _cold_  case, and the sheriff’s department would probably thank him for helping out, even if it is illegally.

Outside his dad’s office, Gloria, one of the deputies that have known Stiles since he was three, is milling about with a new desk temp and hasn’t realised Stiles is there yet. He won’t risk closing the blinds over the window, not without rousing suspicion, but he still ducks down into a crouch to flip through the file in his hands. 

Strictly speaking, Stiles isn’t even supposed to know about this case. It had happened ten years before he was born, and nobody in the town would talk about it, and even with his dad’s somewhat scary ability to remember every case number he had ever worked, he had simply given Stiles a blank look when he’d brought it up.

Which has the icky stench of supernatural all over it. 

Unfortunately, the details seem almost horribly normal. Edward Ichabod had died after slipping on an ice patch, and there was no evidence of foul play, apart from a business card that phoned nowhere. With nothing to go on, the case had been labeled cold and never looked back to, until Scott had found a business card with the same number on it in his locker the week before.

He’s just getting to the crime scene photos when his phone starts ringing in his pocket. Scrambling to answer it before Gloria or someone hears it, he doesn’t check the caller ID as he answers with a hushed, “Hello?”

“ _Why are you whispering_?” his dad asks, and Stiles resists the urge to punch himself in the face.

He clears his throat. “Well, I—”

“ _Never mind, I don’t want to know. Are you still at the station?_ ”

“Uh, yeah. Gloria’s really chatty tonight.” Stiles rises onto his toes to peek over the sill of the window, where Gloria is still talking to the temp.

“ _Good, I’m on my way. I just have to drop someone off, then we can get dinner._ ”

Stiles pauses. “You have a perp?”

His dad snorts. “ _Hardly. ‘Was wandering around the park after hours, and says he doesn’t want to go home. ‘Sounds like you, doesn’t it?_ ”

“Oh, dad, you know me. Upstanding citizen, I am.” He stands to quickly put the office back as he’d found it, but not without snapping a few photos of the file first. Putting his phone back to his ear, he asks, “The guy having marital problems?”

“ _Oh god, I hope not. He’s seventeen._ ”

Perking, Stiles stops cleaning with a small smirk. “Is he cute?”

“ _I don’t know._ ” His dad’s voice fades for a moment, saying to the boy in the back of the car, “ _My son wants to know if you’re cute._ ”

There’s a moment of silence, then, “ _I want to say yes, sir._ ”

His dad cackles.

 

Stiles is sitting on one of the deputy’s desks, tossing a rubber band ball from hand to hand and chatting with Gloria when his dad gets back to the station, looking hassled and hungry enough that he actually might eat the garbage veggie burgers at the local diner.

He waves to Stiles and Gloria, and Stiles realises he still has the kid with him.

The kid is, rudely, taller than Stiles is, and he doesn’t think he’s seen him around school before. Homeschooled? It’s unusual for Beacon Hills, but Stiles supposes it isn’t impossible.

His dad is talking to the kid in his worried “sheriff voice” and is probably calling him “son” and other such atrocities. But, jesus, the kid looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks, like a leaf could knock him over. 

Gloria has seemed to realise that Stiles isn’t listening to her anymore and looks over her shoulder at their guest. She gives a little tsk. “Poor kid, that one,” she says quietly, said kid stiffening as if he’d heard. “He’s in here almost every other week, you know.”

Stiles tears his eyes from him and back to Gloria. “What why?”

“Troubles at home, I hear.” She shakes her head. “‘Won’t let us do anything about it.”

Stiles hums, fidgeting with the ball in his hands. “My dad hasn’t mentioned him.”

“He’s usually picked up after John leaves,” she says, leaning her hip against the desk. “Oh dear, it looks like your dad’s inviting him to dinner.”

Stiles jerks his attention back up to see that, yes, his dad definitely has the “lost puppy please come to dinner with us” face. The kid looks like he’s going to refuse, but glances up quick enough that Stiles doesn’t have time to look away. His eyebrows knit together, looking at Stiles like he’s some particularly difficult math problem. 

But then the look is gone, and he’s saying something to Stiles’ dad. 

Gloria makes a sound of surprise. “I’ve never seen anyone accept his offers before,” she says in awe, and Stiles seriously doubts that; his dad is constantly picking up strays that eat with them once and then never sees them again. 

“Stiles,” his dad says, making his way over to them through the desks, “this is Isaac. Isaac, this is my son, Stiles.”

Isaac looks even worse up close, and Stiles is surprised he’s even still standing. But he holds out his hand, and Isaac takes it with a bit of a sneer. 

“Coming to dinner then?” Stiles glances to his dad, who looks far too pleased with himself.

“I was thinking Sally’s? Isaac’s never been.”

Isaac shrugs. “I don’t eat out much.”

Stiles doubts he eats much at all, but doesn’t say so, just grins and tosses the ball to Gloria as he hops to his feet. “Well, at least I know you weren’t lying.”

Isaac frowns at him. “What?”

“About you being cute.”

He gets a laugh for his overly-flirtatious wink, while his dad rubs his eyes and groans, “I’m too tired for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, fuck _Czerwony Kapturek_. I've written like eight fic since I've uploaded a new chapter.


End file.
